


A Bit More

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bondage, Edging, Gay, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mentions of past abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Sounding, Technically Vibrators, Topping from the Bottom, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Peter makes his husband happy.Written entirely to a playlist of random piano and cello covers of Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons, and Twenty One Pilots.





	A Bit More

Ben smiled up at Peter, feeling the strength in his arms as he tightly wrapped the rope around his arms.

"You've got it, I'm fine," Ben told him gently. "Don't worry about me."

Ben's power- arguably the most useless thing ever- was haywire, feeling Peter's fear of binding him too tightly at every touch of skin. Ben just wanted to get started, but Peter was checking and triple checking the binding.

After Peter was satisfied with the binds, he leaned back to admire his handiwork. Ben was up against the headboard with his hands clasped above his head, claws covered so he wouldn't scratch through the rope. His tail was tied to his left leg, which was tied to a bedpost, as was his other leg. He had no wiggle room, and he was aching to get started.

Peter grinned at him. "I love you, Ben."

"Love you too," he replied, testing his bindings one last time.

Peter took a breath, then knelt to lick at the head of Ben's cock. Ben stilled, making a low noise in his throat. Peter wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and lowered his head, then lifted back up. He kept his head bobbing, gently licking his way around his husband. Ben groaned softly, trying to move his hips but failing as Peter pushed him back down. Though Ben was normally on top-after all, it was  _Peter_ who had recently given birth- Ben loved Peter's dominance over him. The beautiful speedster had been healing their entire relationship, and Ben was drunk on the happiness it brought him.

Peter rolled his tongue around his husband's tip, starting to vibrate his tongue. Ben groaned, trying to buck even though he was too well tied to move. Peter grinned internally, tracing his hand up and down Ben's side. He slid a hand to cup Ben's testicles, then sped the motions of his hand as he massaged his husband toward pleasure. He started bobbing his head as Ben started to shiver with the pleasure, humming when he swallowed around the surgeon's cock.

"Uhhnnn..." Ben moaned, head falling back. He loved doing this. He loved when Peter took complete control. Peter, too, liked taking control. He'd asked, a few times, with Luke, and always had been hurt for bringing it up. Now, Peter could initiate, say no, be tied up, tie  _Ben_ up, all at his own will.

_Peter remembered how Ben had first discovered he loved being overstimulated. Peter had been on his knees in Ben's office, pinning him to the desk. He had been told he had three minutes, and Peter was very happy to obey. He had fit his mouth over Ben and sucked, bobbing his head and vibrating his tongue until his husband had released down his throat. Peter had kept going, and when Peter had left, Ben was hard again almost immediately._

Peter savored the noises he was drinking from his husband, watching as Ben's muscles tensed and relaxed. After a few minutes, he met Ben's eyes. Seeing the unfocused look in his eyes and the slackness of his mouth, Peter tried something new. He stopped touching him completely.

"No, no,  _no,"_ Ben whined. He mewled as he felt the throbbing in his member. The euphoria of getting close to being brought off was shattered by the sharpness of denial. His body, covered in rope that dug into his flesh and burned his skin, was filled with a dizzy comfort that dragged on.

Peter bent in to kiss him deeply, and Ben kissed back, nipping at his tongue to try to coax him to touch his cock again. Peter ground against Ben's torso, moving so that he didn't even accidentally brush up against his husband's cock. Ben groaned softly as Peter reached to rub his thumbs over Ben's nipples, as a light tingle exploded across his body. He couldn't cum like that, but he felt like he could.

Peter returned to Ben's cock, gently beginning to work his body. Ben made a loud noise, looking away from his husband as a symphony of vibrations started to play, amplified and deepened by Ben's body. The easiest song in the world for Peter to play, the instrument that would hurt anyone who wasn't them because nobody else had practiced like they had. The subtle groans Ben worked so hard to keep from marring the performance only served as strategic applause, and the white-hot fire in Ben's stomach soothed him and struck a chord within him that told him to run, to stay, to hide and to display. He closed his eyes, squeezing his head shut as he watched the sensations unfold a splatter of soft greens and bold blues in his head.

_Ben had, ironically, not known that he had synesthesia. He had realized in class two weeks into Peter's last pregnancy, as he described how some people who had it described certain sensations, and realized he was a tactile-to-visual synesthesiac. A vibration through the spine might manifest in the color red- for Ben, it was green. For Ben, the feeling of warm hands touching him was a brilliant blue that he described with an urgency that made him want only one thing- to have Peter paint a picture in that blue. The harsh twists of rope-he'd known because he accidentally wrapped a rope around his wrist when he was trying to hang a piñata when he was ten-was a color of light purple turning slowly into a deep red as the burn progressed. Pain could be white or light grey, depending on if he felt he was being hurt on purpose or on accident._

_Deliciously cream colored with Peter in the reins, forcing him through pleasure. Peter, dominating him as next to nobody knew he ever would, because Peter was a bottom but he was a power bottom._

Peter called him back to attention with a nip at his waist, making Ben groan and look at his husband. Peter refused to get naked, really. He did. But not with Ben; so soon after labor, Peter still had stretch marks on his skin that looked completely in place, even though he'd healed. Ben's breath caught as Peter's mouth touched him again, and a line of cream and pink swirls jolted across Ben's skin and dove through, through his scales and bones and muscles until everything was a pure marble wall painted with mint ice cream and crushed tulips and dissolved sapphire and the color that had slowly become  _Peter._

"Peter!" Ben cried hoarsely, feeling himself fill up with intent and with motions that Peter would hide eventually.

In response, Peter hummed softly. The silver-haired, doe-eyed mutant pretended he knew nothing of what he was doing, but Ben knew he'd never be able to listen to Eurythmics again, certainly not in public, unless he wanted to remember this combination of colors and have to hide behind his desk. Ben called his name again, jerking against his bindings and feeling so much better for it. Ben was dripping as he licked his tip slowly, carefully bringing him to tears. Ben felt close, so close, and he was about to cum.

Peter's mouth pulled up off of Ben, denying him the release but not the groans Peter was letting out. After a moment, the speedster kissed his way up Ben's torso so he could suck on his throat again. Ben whined, begging for Peter to touch him where it mattered. Peter ignored his cries, simply kissing him for a few minutes before touching him again.

Peter didn't shy from giving it all to Ben. Bringing him so close and getting him so far out of his mind, only for it not to matter. Ben was a mess by the seventh denial, and Peter took pity this time. He could tell that Ben was going to call out the safe word Ben had decided on if he kept going too long, and 'mist' was not the type of things he ever wanted Ben to say. He kept humming, working Ben, tracing the thin line of scales that went astray from his tail and wrapped around his torso. Ben groaned, and suddenly he exploded. He saw stars of that cream color that matched Peter's skin, darting over thin sheets of rain-washed sky and fogged-over windows looking over the hills. Ben sobbed with the sheer force of it, muscles spasming and working to try to free himself of the maroon rope burn. It didn't work, and he looked down at Peter with a gasp.

"P-Peter," he moaned, looking down at him. Peter had apparently disappeared for a moment when Ben wasn't looking, because he had a box next to him and a vat of surgical-grade lube. Ben knew, because he was the one who had brought it home. He knew what that box meant- and he couldn't wait to get started.

_Normally, Ben and Peter could go for hours without either one of them reaching release. It wasn't any sort of trick; it wasn't anything against their skills, or any type of lack in what they needed. It was just them taking their time, or just leaving power out of it. But there were ways they could cut out almost all of it. Ben could use his mouth, making Peter cum in minutes by tongue-fucking him while also sucking on his cock like an addict wishes he can suck the morphine from the pipe; Peter would lose control and start to move, and he'd be a shuddering mess before Ben got started. Peter could do anything, really, that involved vibrations and touching Ben. Ben had even had one embarrassing mishap in front of an advanced class-all adults, and Hank was included- when Ben had needed to teach rather than to pay any attention to Peter. Peter had decided that was unacceptable, and he had run in up behind Ben. He'd sucked a hickey onto his skin, and hummed a very quick-paced song at a very Peter pace, and Ben had lost his mind in mere moments._

_Hank hadn't talked to him for a week, out of embarrassment._

Of course, this was one of the days when Peter took no mercy on Ben. He hummed more, cupping Ben's manhood in his hand. Though softening in Peter's mouth, Ben was large and looked very eager for this to stretch out into eternity. Peter pulled back some, lapping at his head. He pushed back the skin at the tip, knowing that Ben would go mad. As he rested his lips around him, he tongued slowly at the slit, drawing a shout from his husband's throat. Peter smiled, then pulled his mouth off as he carefully wrung his hand around the base. Ben gasped as he started to harden. There was a tightness in his cock that felt like it was pressing inward as Peter opened the vat. He soaked his hand, then switched hands so that Ben was encompassed in a tight, wet heat.

"Uhhhnnn," Ben groaned as Peter's hand started moving. He loved it, but hated it at the same time; the seas behind his eyelids drowned him as his body started to heat up deliciously close to Peter.

With his clean hand, Peter applied some of the lube to his very tip. He slowly, deliberately rubbed it into the skin, feeling the vibrations of his own hand through Ben's cock into the nonmoving finger he had placed on Ben's slit. He grinned as he watched Ben shudder. He kissed the tip, then drizzled a bit more lube onto it. He carefully opened up the box and selected one of the tools inside, a long metal rod with a large bead on the very top.

Ben watched nervously as he slicked it up, but his cock and hearts jumped with interest. The jolt of cream and warm yellow - excitement - that resulted made him feel amazing as Peter carefully guided it to the tip of his cock. Ben made a small noise as it slipped in, eyes wide and mouth falling open as Peter slid it into him.

"Peter, Peter please," he moaned, looking at him. "I... Uhhnnn... Please... Feels so good..."

"I know, Ben," Peter whispered, shifting to suck a hickey into his neck, vibrating his mouth and his fingers as he moved his wrist to fuck Ben.

Ben moaned, wide-mouthed and low-voiced. He felt the soaking wet feeling of the rod sliding in and out, and he felt a slight flame work from the two sources of vibrations to the center of his body. Peter's hand brushed against his tip, and Ben sobbed with the pleasure. He whimpered with need as Peter moved his hands down to his cock and started to massage the flesh.

Ben's cock leaked around the rod that Peter was moving in and out, and Ben's eyes were opened to a whole new world that Peter had created for him. Tears started streaming from his eyes. He felt the way that his cock was reacting to Peter's touch. There was a light stretch and a wonderful gentleness to the touch, the type of feelings that Peter had grown addicted to. The heat from the touch moved through him. He felt brokenly close, and it was the most pleasurable type of torture. Peter slowly stroked him, grinding on his hip. Ben bit his lip, drawing blood.

Peter moaned into Ben's hickey and then pulled out the sound. The sound pulled out an orgasm with it, and Ben's vision blurred after a moment. He teared up as his muscles grew taut, exploding. His eyes viewed a sunny sky over the ocean, and finally he blacked out for twenty seconds.

After Ben recovered, he felt his husband's mouth around him, hands roaming around his genitalia. Ben let out a cry, feeling Peter's touch intensify. Peter licked below the hood of his cock, tonguing the slit until Ben shuddered. He saw red, the color that meant pure satisfaction.

"Peter... Please.... No more now."

Peter listened, taking off the binds and kissing him deeply, ready to start washing him down and cuddle. Ben slid down and sucked Peter's cock, bringing Peter to the same satisfaction. They spent the rest of the night together, sleeping and snacking.


End file.
